Lexi
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Cab-forward tender engine |fuel_type=Oil |configuration=4-4-0 |wheels=8 (16 including tender wheels) |top_speed= |designer(s)=Bill Thomas |builder(s)=NPC Sausalito shop |year_built=1901 |number= |company=The Steelworks |owner(s)= }} Lexi is a boisterous cab-forward engine who works at the Steelworks on the Mainland. Biography *Click here to view Lexi's coverage. Personality Lexi is an eager and excitable engine. She is proud of being experimental and 'cab-forward'- even though she is convinced this makes her an un-useful engine. Lexi is upbeat, cheery and outgoing, and likes to experiment with how she presents herself, often trying out different voices and how she phrases her expressions just to see which one she thinks works best. Lexi is not always confident she gets things right, but she loves the excitement of anything new, is very sociable, and keen to explore new things. Technical Details Basis Lexi is based on the North Pacific Coast Railroad Cab-Forward 4-4-0 No. 21 "Thomas-Stetson", a rebuild of NPCRR #5 which had been wrecked in 1897. An innovative engine built by Bill Thomas, it is considered the first cab-forward locomotive and was one of the first oil burners, as well as the first locomotive to use a marine boiler. The engine had insufficient adhesion weight and its oil burners were prone to damage due their proximity to its water tubes, and was unpopular with crews, its unusual appearance earning it the nickname "The Freak". #21 was scrapped in 1905. 21 Trial a.jpg|Lexi's basis Livery Lexi is painted light turquoise with a gold cowcatcher. Her front windows have gold lining, and her side windows have copper lining. Her main body is covered in rust. She has brass nameplates fixated on each side of her cab and the initials "N.P.C.R.R" painted on her rear oil tank. Appearances Thomas & Friends *'Series 22' - Seeing is Believing (indirectly mentioned) She is likely to appear in the twenty-third series. Specials *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor Thomas & Friends Webseries *'Season 1' - Fair Weathered Friends and A Walk in the Park *'Season 2' - Power Hungry (Part 4) (cameo), Silly Season (Part 1) (cameo), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 1) (cameo), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 5) (cameo), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), Be Mine, Cutie (cameo) and Hey! Listen! (cameo) Specials *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation (cameo) *'2018' - Thomas & Friends: Wild Style (cameo) Voice Actors *Lucy Montgomery (UK/US) *Katharina von Keller (Germany) *Csondor Kata (Hungary) *Kazuko Kurosawa (Japan) *Sarah Souza (Latin America) *Marta Dobecka (Poland) Trivia *Lexi has received several modifications compared to her basis: **Lexi has been modified to accommodate a face, as a lamp would actually be where her face is. Her lamp has also been moved to her added footplate. **She has been modified for working on British railways with the addition of buffers and a screw-link coupling on her tender, as well as brake-pipes on her front and back. **She has been regauged from 3ft gauge to standard gauge. *Lexi seems to speaks with a Scottish accent and imitates many other dialects, despite being based on an American engine. *Lexi's tender wheels are actually reused from Marion's wheels, and her bell is reused from Belle's bell. *Lexi shares the same whistle sound as the Rainbow Sun and initially Carlos. Category:Characters